starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor MacDonald
Early Life Born on July 25th, 2366, Taylor MacDonald was born and raised in Edinburgh, Scotland, Earth. He lived with both of his parents, Erin MacDonald (mother) and Brandon MacDonald (father). His family's living class wasn't anything glamorous; they lived middle-class, but they were content in that state. Erin worked as an interior decorate, while Brandon was a security software developer for a local bank. Taylor was always a bright, logical child, and excelled mostly in the fields of mathematics and physics in high school. His favorite elective course was music, as he had well-inherited his father's extensive musical talents. He also enjoyed art class, but his grades in it greatly suffered -- it is believed that Taylor took art class to further his enjoyment for art, despite his radical lack of skill. After high school, Taylor went on to study at the University of Edinburgh, majoring in the fields of Computer Sciences and Engineering. After graduating with a decent GPA of 3.8; however, despite his education, finding a job became troubling for him. Military Career Taylor enlisted in the Mobile Infantry at age 23 as a last resort to find a career path with his newly-acquired education. His first vessel assignment was the AFC-DN183 Dwight Eisenhower, a Federation frigate stationed in the Alpha Centauri system. Despite being in the MI, he was never sent down for a mission during the six months he spent onboard. Instead, he was kept onboard as a ship technician due to his commemorable technical abilities and the ship's under-par technical setup. After the six months onboard the Eisenhower, he was eventually removed from the crew after his skills were replaced with proper Fleet personnel that they believed could do the job better than he could. After a grace period he spent on Earth, he was reassigned to the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy with his Private rank he obtained on board the Eisenhower. On the Audie, he was given proper work as a soldier and radioman, but his technician expertise played a valuable role in missions that required them where no engineer was available to do so. He was soon promoted to Private First Class for his valiant leader-like abilities shown during a massive-scale Skinnie attack. A few months afterwards, he was made squad leader during a mission after his Sergeant NCO in command was gravely injured with a chunk of their squad. Corporal Charles Scott, MacDonald's supposed "best friend" on the Audie, was the only NCO left in commission, but was unable to lead and had to care for the wounded. Taylor decided at that point that he should keep the squad moving for Charlie, so he took care of responding to MOBCOMM and issuing the orders given. They managed to complete their mission without any men dying (despite the many injured), thanks to the assistance from the joint op with the 156th Batallion. Topside and waiting for the dropship to evac the mission area, the squad is attacked by a heavily-armed chopper, and nearly annihalates everybody. One Private locates a mini-nuke launcher, and fires it at the chopper in two failed attempts. He is gunned down by the chopper's heavy minigun. The only one left available is Taylor, and he grabs the nuke launcher after pulling the Private back to Corporal Scott for medical care. As the chopper continues to tear down the squad's shelter from the concrete, Taylor exits from the second floor and quickly takes aim at the close chopper. The shelter is nearly destroyed before Taylor's nuke hits the cockpit spot-on. In a last-chance attempt, the chopper pilot guns down Taylor as he fires the nuke, ripping his kevlar (and his body) to bits. The explosion from the nuke sends Taylor flying inside the building, and the entire building is shaken violently. After it subsides, the dropship finally comes -- Corporal Scott makes every faithful attempt to rescue his close friend. After barely saving Taylor's life, he orders for Taylor to be admitted into a Federation hospital. He is put out of commission for a few months to recover. The recovery leaves the Private First Class with riddles of scars and an acknowledgement of valiant heroism. Category:Mobile Infantry MacDonald